


I'll Happily Marry You

by ErrorNothingError



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorNothingError/pseuds/ErrorNothingError
Summary: A young, nervous prince was given the crown even though he wasn't ready yet, so prince said he would happily marry a king so that they would be a more powerful kingdom and so the small war between them would end. The young prince was grateful the king agreed. The king divorced his wife, happy to get something, young, new. what will happen to the poor prince?
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Austria/Prussia (Hetalia), Canada/France (Hetalia), England/Spain (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy/South Italy (Hetalia), Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	I'll Happily Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> Alright second story!! I really like gay kingdom stuff so yee

Hello, my name is Ivan Braginski. You many know me as the cold king, or the violent snowman I suppose. I am about to get a new lover, a very young prince named, 'Alfred F. Jones'. He was given the crown and thrown after his father died of a stroke. That poor child was so scared and begged for my hand in marriage in hopes that our war would end and that our kingdoms becomng one will make us stronger. 

I do believe that this is an amazing idea but my wife, or well, ex-wife, did not want to share me. So I decided to divorce her selfishness and go to my new love. Today is the day we are meant to get married after all. As I am riding to the new kingdom I can not help but picture how ugly the son must be, since the father was so... disturbing to look at. 

I have arrived to the front gates and am let in as well with my guards. A woman, peasant probably, leads me through some more gates to were I dismount from my horse and slowly go over to the man in a frilly, white wedding dress. 

"Ah, you finally arrived. I was beginning to worry you had gotten hurt during your travels."

A young, kind and gentle voice came from the man. I am finally allowed to see his face and... he looks like an angel. His skin is beautifully dark with almost black hair to accompany it. The hair was braided gorgeously with many small flowers inside it. There is no way..

"You.. are the prince?"

"Yes... am I not what you expected?"

The younger one smirked, and looked at me finally. I about lost my balance at those sapphires. They were so deep of a blue that I could feel myself drowning as I stared longer into them. I couldn't stop myself from kissing him gently, protectively. This beauty came from that filth..? Came from that horrible man?

He pulled away and placed his fingertips over my mouth, "I apologize, my king, but we should save that for later." He looked away and shooed me off as maids crowded him to put on more delicate flowers. I do leave, I leave to go to the place of our marriage, where we will be marrying. I stand close to a priest, feeling him breath from his mouth, that poor old man.

Everything went by slowly, but not the kiss. The kiss was so short that he wanted to throw Alfred against the wall and kiss him more. I should remember though, we have later for our kisses and touches. 

It was soon time for everyone but Alfred, his little sibling, and I to go. Alfred tucked his brother into bed and dragged me upstairs to a different room. As soon as the door shut he kisses me, sloppy but oh so enjoyable.

The next few minutes is us stripping from our clothing and giving eachother what they had been dying to have all day. 

It really wasn't long till I was pounding into him. He sounded like an angel under me, crying out and moaning like that. A special song that I was causing, that _I_ owned. Of course, just as the sex started, it ended just as quick. Both of us panting out, tired from the day and sex. 

He was the first to fall asleep, my dick still in him, so it was my job to pull out and clean us both off. Finally I was able to lay down beside Alfred, smiling at the new Braginski.

This will be so fun.


End file.
